Ideas
by brt99
Summary: Things that are bouncing inside my head but haven't properly written yet. Contains Naruto, Familiar of Zero, Gundam Seed, and Harry Potter. Anyone may use these ideas as long as they don't claim it as their own. I do not own any of the mentioned stories.


Harry read a book early in his life, something that changed his perception.

There he was, again, staying inside the library. Or, more accurately, hiding out. Who is this boy, and why is he hiding?

Simple, really. He is Harry James Potter, otherwise known as "freak", "boy", and other synonimous words that I can't be bothered to list; He is hiding because it is again time for Harry Hunting

* * *

><p>Naruto hears people saying things that is impossible for him to do, more impossible than him becoming hokage. He disagrees, and tries to prove that he could do those impossible things. Wacky hijinks ensue.<p>

* * *

><p>Weird.<p>

This is one of the words used to describe the vi Britannia family branch of the Empire.

It is due to how Marianne vi Britannia raised her children. Born as a commoner, she rised through the ranks of the military until she became known as "Marianne the Flash", a knight of the round. Feared and revered throughout the empire, she loves her children dearly, and knows that they would be a target of the nobility when they grow up. As such, she raised them her way.

"Mum! do I really need to do this?" Lelouch vi Britannia, age 6, asked while being taught

* * *

><p>Author's note: I advanced the release date of the first gundam series in this story. Some of the things mentioned here are purely fictional though.<p>

Lelouch vi Britannia is called peculiar by his family. Heck, sometimes Nunnally wonders if he was hit in the head a few times when he was younger. Why? Simple.

Gundams.

He likes everything about gundams. He has mangas, vcds, heck he even has the helmet of Char Aznable. Though arguably something good came out of it. At his young age of 9, he has already understood the underlying principles of quantum mechanics, studied out the theories fusion reactor, and has already improved the capacity of energy fillers found in Britannia. He also does physical excercise, because even though he hates it, "all Gundma pilots kick ass!" he says. He is currently studying the possibility of creating artificial zero-G environments and researching the possibilities of fusion and fission power that is not dependant on Sakuradite, though so far, no luck. Fortunately, he still has time for play, especially with his beloved sister and half -sibling Nunnally and Euphemia, respectively. Even so, he is held in low regards because he studies "false" physics, as the area is outside the classical physics. Only three other people where interested in gundams in the whole of Britannia, Reuben Ashford, Rakshata Chawla, and Lloyd Asplund. They all went into Knightmare devolopment, dismissing Gundams as mere fiction. They did apply some of what they saw in the series to their invention. Lelouch, well, he is different. All of the studies he did were preliminaries to Gundam development.

All this changed, though, in one faithful night.

"Nunnally! Come with me. I've got to show you something! You'll like it, I swear!" Said Lelouch.

"Nu-uh! You'll just show me one of those gandam thingies!" Answered Nunnally.

The two were walking back from playing outside. Even though Lelouch is quite mature for his age, he never turns down the opportunity to play with his beloved sister, Nunnally. _

* * *

><p>Kira: Orb Special Ops.<p>

War is Terrible.

This is what goes through Kira's mind, as he sees the chaos all around him. They, him and the citizens of orb, has never thought this could happen, no, that THIS would happen.  
>War has finally visited Orb, and it visited with a has been raging for three days now. Not quite that long, but very, VERY, ferocious. Even without Mobile suits(MS), there is still the modern conventional weaponry to be considered. Apparently, some Blue Cosmos group was able to infiltrate one of the armories of Orb. Some coordinator radicals then have to go and take up arms, "for their own protection". From there, it devolved into an all-out fight between naturals, cordinators, and the Orb military forces.<br>The war is not very widespread, it is contained in one of the islands of Orb(I don't believe in the "Orb is a single island" crap that was shown. Even with Heliopolis, it is too small. Besides, where is the origin of their culture?). Unluckily for Kira, that is where they(he and his mother) live.  
>They have taken shelter behind some of the Orb military, hoping to be able to go to the escape boats. Suddenly...<p>

*BOOM!*

"AAaarrGH!""Mom!"

* * *

><p>Naruto: The Natural Sage<p>

At a young age, Naruto discovers that there is energy in nature. Not knowing what it was, but feeling at peace due to it, he(miraculously) ,masters it, and constantly surrounds himself with natural chakra, to the point that he can gather it while moving.

* * *

><p>Naruto: A Prank Went Wrong...<p>

* * *

><p>Familiar of Zero: Saito - The Wizard Emperor Saito, the Third Emperor, has finally succeeded in bringing peace to Japan. however, it came with a cause. In the Final Battle, he was gravely injured and he fell down the cliff. Everyone thought he is dead and has decided to name a city after him in his honor. However, for Saito, it is only the beginning...<p>

Halkeginia, Kingdom of Tristain, Academy for Magic...


End file.
